


Curiosity

by WhisperElmwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thinks he can still believe, when he see's the shinning brilliance of his newest brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this painting, http://www.illusionsgallery.com/Cupid-Over-Water.html and written for a friend.

The little angel was undoubtedly a quick learner. It had taken Uriel twice as long to learn the trick of walking on water; Castiel seemed to pick things up like they were nothing, using his inborn Grace without even being shown how.

Gabriel sat back and watched as the newest fledgling skipped and danced, toes barely rippling the surface of the pond. Castiel was moving around with the kind of grace even Annael would be jealous of, his little still-white wings fluttering only slightly. 

It had been his idea to bring Castiel here, to one of the more secluded ponds in the Garden; he'd thought the kid would enjoy it. Turned out he was right. Castiel was curiosity given life, constantly asking questions, inspecting everything. His reaction to the pond was more of the same. 

Each dancing step and flutter of wings took him closer to whatever had caught his interest; a purple flower with yellow stamen; a low hanging branch with leaves a vibrant green; a dragonfly flitting about the reeds; whatever it was, Castiel would get as close as possible and study it, with a slight tip of his head. 

Castiel's curiosity and bright nature filled Gabriel with hope. If their Father could still create such beings, bring to life such a happiness, inquisitiveness, such a lively spirit with such bright Grace, he thought he could weather the storm of his elder brothers disagreements. 

Castiel tripped closer to Gabriel and offered his elder sibling a smile, eyes bright, cheeks flushed, "I wish to learn everything, Gabriel," he said with quiet conviction, "Everything that our Father has created, I wish to know it all." 

Gabriel returned the smile, stretching out his wings to join his younger brother skimming over the water, "That's a hefty quest, Castiel. But I reckon you could do it." He gave his brother a conspiratorial smile, "I'll help you out with it." 


End file.
